


𝓛𝓪𝓬𝓮 𝓓𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓼

by AsherTheDeer (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Canon, Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings - Freeform, Cute Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Depressed Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Harley Keener & Steve Rogers - Freeform, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers - Freeform, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, Joseph Rogers - Freeform, M/M, Multi - Freeform, Murder Child Peter Parker, Natasha is a Bitch and Clint is an Asshole, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Sarah Rogers - Freeform, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Steve is sorry, Sub Steve Rogers, Suicidal Steve Rogers, Sweetheart Steve Rogers, The others are bastards that do nothing about it, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, slightly hurt Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AsherTheDeer
Summary: Steve gets hurt, protected and taken care of like he used to before he became Captain America.Welcome to 'What would happen if Tony knew Steve really well because they had been married for years and Bucky was left with Tony so Steve wouldn't hurt him either. Steve was also depressed and suicida
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	𝓛𝓪𝓬𝓮 𝓓𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓼

**Author's Note:**

> A volte, Family è solo Sugar Daddy e il suo bambino  
> ’ Or previous title ‘Depressed Steve Rogers and Protective Tony Stark’

Steve knows he made a mistake but why is it so different when he does it, over anyone else. 2 words, 1 name; Captain America.

He knows that it's his fault that he's alone now, he knows Tony saying everything special about him comes out of a bottle and Bucky saying that he's not his friend but his mission, and it's his fault why most the avengers were in jail.

So, why is he still here? And not here meaning the compound, here meaning on earth. He has no one who understands him, lost the trust of his team (family) and he just doesn't understand the point of living. 

Is it to make him suffer, because of all the horrible, terrible things he’s done. That must be the reason why, for all the hassle he forced his mother and his best friend to do, ‘cause he couldn’t take care of himself and even when he could, he took the easy way out…..but he didn’t die then. 

No, he had to leave because he was an idiot to even think about joining the army and even a bigger moron to think drugs would fix him so he could. An ass for leaving the one woman that loved while she was begging for him to stop. Waking up and being mean to the first people he meets because he’s not from here.

He dragged innocent people into the army, just because he’s Captain America. He left the world just like that.

Being a selfish, stubborn, dumbass towards people he ~~had~~ calls family and broke it apart while trying to piece it back together.

He wishes he could fix it, but he knows he can’t. He knows…..

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

* * *

**Another cold day, the sun was just rising over the trees that could be seen out the window from where he lays in bed, coughing up another storm.**

**“Maybe if he died we wouldn’t have to pay so many medical bills!”**

**“How can you say that! He’s our son, not something that the government pays us for because we both know it doesn’t,” Sarah finishes softer this time.**

**“I know, I’m sorry. I’m just so frustrated and--”**

**“Honey, it’s alright to feel that way just don’t take it out on us,”**

**“Mommy…..Daddy, My chest hurts,” their 4-year-old son, Steve says as he comes into the room.**

**“Hun, call Dr. Evans,” Sarah says as she picks up her crying son rocking him side to side until his eyes closed and the last thing he hears….**

**“It's going to be okay,** **_Mo stoirín_ ** **,”** ****

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

* * *

  
_Waking up shivering and cold, turning over to find a blown-out candle and a note next to it._

**_Hey Mo stoirín,_ **

**_If you are reading this means that I have already left for work. There is soup in the stove and some extra blankets on the sofa. If you need anything call me at the hospital._ **

**_Love you,_ **

**_Mom_ **

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

* * *

“Sir, you told me to inform you if something or someone was/is verbally or physically happening to Steve.”

“JARVIS, tell Pepper to reschedule the meeting and Barnes to meet me outside,” stopping to look at the time, “Now!” Tony says, quickly pushing away paper, throwing his pen down and running down the stairs instead of taking the elevator.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

* * *

**“** **_I know you don’t forgive him, but maybe you should--_ ** **,” Bucky says trying to get Tony to talk to after he got out of Cryo (Cryostasis Chamber) “I want to know his reasoning why not be biased by his actions,” Tony says as he spins away from the Iron Man helmet, turning to look at Bucky.**

**“Barnes, Steve doesn’t do anything without a reason or a biased judgment. And knowing him, he already felt guilty as soon as the shield came down and hit my chest, but he knew it was something he couldn’t fix so he ran instead, and going away without you was to for me to fix you because he knew he couldn’t. Barnes, he knew what he could and could not do, but he could say what he wanted or needed because he didn’t-- doesn’t know. How,“ Tony finishes saying as he wiping off his hands with the rag on his belt and standing up. “If I needed him to tell me out of his mouth, I wouldn’t get it for years.”**

**“** **_But not because of his pride_ ** **,” Bucky interrupts him, pulling his hair up into a man-bun on top.**

 **“Exactly, because he doesn’t know how to say it,” Tony continues closing the project we were supposed to be working on. “And if anyone can hack the Pentagon, anyone can find Steve Rogers. And that anyone is me.” “** **_Of course, it is.”_ ** **“J, cut it,” Tony says instead of rebutting.**

**“Alright. Now. Where are you, my sweet, sweet Steve.”**

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

“Ro--”

“Rogers”

“CAP!” 

Steve falls off the couch, as they stifle a laugh. He felt something stabbing him in the back. Oh! that’s a knife and--

“Guys, really? Natasha get off his back. He already knows how much you hate him,” Wanda mumbles the last bit as she helps Steve back to the couch. 

“Thank you, Wanda” he pauses as he shuffles on the couch a bit more to look at her. She’s kneeling next to him on the floor, doing something on his back but relaxes when she massages his back to soothe the pain. The others laughing and making them continuously, “So immature. Assholes. Bastards. Bitches.” Wanda keeps repeating the last 3 words over and over again making Steve giggle a little but straightens up and says, “You didn’t have to do that, I can take it.”

“I know but that doesn’t you have to,” is the response he gets as she continues looking at his back. He leaves it at that, ‘cause is she really wrong? No. She’s right. She’s always right. And caring, protective and also really love Bucky.

“Aww, that’s nice of you to think of me and you are correct. I’m always right,” Wanda says as she pulls his shirt back down. Steve hides his blushing face into the couch, and the other people in the room, (who for some reason they have not left) their insults get even worse. ( _“Oh my god, such a crowd-pleaser._ or. _“Such an of a slutty ass bitch”_ ). 

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud, Wandaaaa--” Steve whines are cut off by JARVIS informing,” Sir and Sergeant Barnes are now on the common room.” 

Every other avenger that has been hurting Steve in one way or another, freezes or tries to walk out of the room. “Oh No, you don’t. You don’t get to run away and hide after what you pulled,” Wanda says pissed off, raising her hands and red sparks coming from them along with her eyes. 

As both brunette men enter the room they see Steve behind Wanda sitting on the couch, Wanda herself standing in her fighting stance eyes and hands glowing red, everyone else frozen because of her. 

“What the hell is going on in here!?” Bucky yells, surprising everybody in the room, including himself as well. 

Steve jumps up from the couch to greet his husband. “A misunderstanding that’s all, promise,” Steve tries to lie out of it, which doesn’t work because he sucks at lying. (Tony knows that when he lies, it was supposed he says that or is about to.) “That was a beautiful story, punk. Now the truth,” Bucky demands as he goes over to his girlfriend. 

“Uhhhhhh…..” “They were hurting Steve, not just verbally either,” Wanda answers for him since she knows he would just try to protect them even if they were hurting him. At the same time, Steve whined, embarrassed, turning to his husband for comfort and relief. 

“What! Why would you guys do that? Actually. WAIT! I know why because you still blame him even though you didn’t physically hurt you. meanwhile, I did. I forgive him, I love him, and now I care for him.” Tony exclaims, pissed as he pulls Steve to his chest, letting him whimper into it. “And Peter, Harley get out of the closet, you are not hiding from anybody,” Tony continues on a much calmer route, rocking Steve from side to side as the two boys come out of the closet.

“How did you--” Peter starts pulling Harley next to him.

“I know everything--” Tony interrupts petting Steve’s hair.

“Oh, really you know---” Peter fires back.

“Of course, I do. I just ask---” Tony argues back, pulling Steve impossibly closer to his chest. 

“Can we know what we're going to these assholes who hurt him or do I just kill each of them at a time?” Bucky asks getting sick of their banting quickly. 

“Peter, remember what’s in room 4 & 13?” Tony asks smirking at the thought. “You know I do, I helped you with, so did Ross before he was 6ft under the 17th cell,” Peter says starting to smirk as well, while Harley starts sucking on his neck, nearly on his sweet spot. The other avengers eyes widened in shock at the mention of a cell. 

“You have cells? We-Were they for me?” Steve asks Tony looking up at him in fear and tears in his eyes. “No, Oh Baby, No. Had I those made after you left? Yes. Were they for you? Absolutely, Not. I knew. No. I know you. I wouldn’t do that to you, sweetheart. Never. Never in a million years. It was for people who I knew and know were going to hurt you, sweetie,” Tony coos at him while cupping his cheek to have him look at him, to make sure he believes him. Tony has never lied to him, not as he has done to him. Steve buries his head back into his chest, whimpering the pain that Tony must have gone through because of his stupidity. _Stupid, Stupid. Stupid Stevie._

“Hey, no-no none of that. Stop thinking that shit, Miele. Shhhh. Peter, will you lead Bucky and Wanda there? Yes, you can take Harley with you. I’ll see what to do with them later, depending on how much they hurt my baby,” Tony says, petting Steve’s head while guiding him to their bedroom. 

“You got it, Mr. Stark,” Peter says leading them away towards room number 4. 

“Come on, _Bellissimo_. Let’s go relax now, _Bambolina_ ,” Tony says pushing Steve up the stairs. 

“Have Fun~,” Peter says singing.

“Oh, fuck off!” Tony yells from the top of the stairs, pushing Steve into their bedroom. “And we will!” “Tony!” Steve whines loudly that turns into a moan. “We’ll also be a while if you need me for anything! Oh, and if you cock block me, shoot Widow!” Tony adds as he slams their bedroom door shut.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

* * *

**“Steve, Baby. Why did you do this to yourself,” Tony had asked, seeing the marks on Steve’s thighs and arms. Steve was sitting against the wall a pillow pulled to his chest, face partly peeking out to look at the worried man, squatted to get closer to his** **_Bellissimo._ **

**“I-I-I…” Steve started to mumble out before he buries his face back into the pillow, ugly sobs being muffled.**

**Tony not being able to sit back and have his lover cry for his (Steve’s) own mistakes, pulling the pillow away from his face. “** **_Oh Tesoro, no-no. Piccola, tu sei l'amore della mia vita, non importa quanti errori fai. Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo_ ** **,” Tony had said, continuously kissing all over his lover’s face.**

**“What?” Steve asked, confused but with a blush covering his cheeks.**

**“Sorry, sweetheart. Can you not understand me? Oh sweetie, you just so precious,” Tony said pausing the kissing.**

**“I-I, What? Why, are you saying these things about me?” Steve asks trying to pull away from Tony.**

**“Because I love you, Honey. And I’m gonna show you how much. Get up on the bed, on your back,” Tony ordered as he folded the covers down to the end and helped to guide Steve’s head onto a pillow. “Ok?” “I’m okay Tony, but what are you gonna do?”**

**“Oh Sweetheart, Imma gonna ruin you and your innocence.”**

**“Wha-- Oh,** **_Toony,”_ ** **Steve ends in a moan.**

**“Good Job, Honey,” Tony says as he continues to rub Steve’s nipples.**

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to do. Like over several months of the plot and lots of hours.  
> Sorry it took sooooo long but it will be continued soon


End file.
